The Foot Saga
by ChibiBitch
Summary: An excellent fic where Gohan Goten and Gohan take a journey to Thwart an enemy. A forbidden Saiyan law is broken. Goku must pay


T H E   F O O T   S A G A

D I S C L A I M E R :   I   D O   N OT,  I   R E P E A T  I   D O  N O T  O W N   A N Y   O F  T H E  C H A R A C T E R S  I N  T H I S  F A N F I C.  T H E    O N L Y  C H A R A C T E R  I   O W N  I S  F R A N  T H E  T R A N S E X U A L   S A L A M A N D E R ©.  S H E / H E  C O U L D  N T    P A R T I C I P A T E    I N    T H I S   F  A N F I C  A S   O F  I T   B E I N G   A N   A W K W A R D   T I M E   O F   T H E  M O N T H.     I  D O  O W N  A  S M A L L  F R A C T I O N   O F   G O K U.    A K I R A  T O R I Y A M A  D E D I C A T E D   H I S  T O E N A I L   T O  M E.    

Goku and Gohan and Goten were walking along a road with their feet going, left and right.  Goten giggled and asked if he could walk left foot then right foot.  Goku hit him hard and gave him a tumor.  Gohan slapped his daddy who was quite turned on by this and started to rip off Gohan's costume.  Gohan stopped him and bit his ankle.  Goku was destroyed because he now had to walk left to right which was forbidden against Saiyan law.  

Gohan ate lots of ice cream and threw up.

Then Bulma appeared and gave birth to Trunks.  She mopped up the mess and walked off.  Trunks lay in the road.  He giggled then farted.  

Gohan ate the baby. 

He threw up.

THE END.

R&R!!

P.Ss s s s s s s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s   

 s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S s s  s s s S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S.  I w a nt   t o   t h a n k   m u m   a n d   d a d   f o r   s u p p o r t I n g   m e   I n    r e h a b.    ^_^

Ja ne


End file.
